


snap. chat.

by b_minor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_minor/pseuds/b_minor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve been taking a lot of photos of me today.”</p>
<p>“And you’re stating the obvious.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	snap. chat.

Kenji knows that Ennoshita always keeps a small notepad in his pocket, believing it was best to be prepared whenever inspiration struck. He knows from their chats that there is a drawer in the other boy’s room where they are neatly stacked and labeled in chronological order, each book filled with small inspirations: thoughts, scattered phrases, and small doodles in the margins when he felt more artistic (or was bored in class).

Where Ennoshita captures moments and memories with words, jotting them down in sure, steady strokes of his pen, Kenji remembers in pictures. He pulls out his phone whenever he sees something that strikes him as worth remembering (or, when sent to Ennoshita, could potentially garner another one of his deadpan responses). Some are selfies with his sister. Most are shots of his teammates taken during lulls in practice that he enjoys decorating with tacky stickers and sparkle effects before posting to social media. He has a separate folder with photos of sunsets and scenery that he never shows to anyone because he knows for sure that they would never stop teasing him for being a secret romantic. 

There are a few photos that he hasn’t covered in doodles. Among them: Aone seated on the gym floor as a stray tabby cat peeks out from the confines of his jacket, the third years on graduation day (Kamasaki’s eyes are hilariously watery), a slightly blurry Obara raising a peace sign, Nametsu grinning into the camera while the team doodles on a sleeping Koganegawa’s face behind her.

What he doesn’t have, he realizes one day, is a photo of Ennoshita. His sister pesters him, curious about the cutie who could leave her brat of a brother with such a normal smile on his face with just a single call. He relented--they’d been dating for what? A couple months now? Surely there must have been one. But there isn’t a single shot in his gallery where Ennoshita’s eyes aren’t covered by hearts eyes or sunglasses.

It’s with this thought in mind that Kenji shoots him a text asking if he’s free next weekend. In typical Ennoshita fashion, even though the message is sent at three in the morning he gets an immediate reply that yes, he’s available. It’s almost as if the guy never sleeps.

**

Ennoshita’s already waiting at their usual pillar when he arrives at the station. He raises a hand in a small wave, the accompanying smile just as subtle. Kenji stops in his tracks to take his phone out; by the time he opens the camera app Ennoshita’s expression is one quirked eyebrow different from before. He takes the photo anyway, then waves back as he approaches. 

“Hope I didn’t keep you waiting for too long.”

**

“Hey, look over here.”

“Mm?” 

Ennoshita looks up from whatever phrase he’s writing and Futakuchi quickly presses the shutter icon. Once the captured image loads, he frowns and skims through the rest that he’s taken that day. “Do you always look like you’re several seconds from falling asleep? I mean, it’s definitely a part of your charm and all, but it’s also kind of frustrating right now.”

A shrug. “It’s just my face, I think.” he replies. His boyfriend scribbles a few more things before he turns back to the crowd, resting his chin on one hand. Points to someone. “Your turn. The old woman with the stuffed lion in her tote bag.”

Kenji spots the lady in question and begins improvising a story, blatantly infringing on copyrights by borrowing heavily from the horror film they’d watched together the last time they met up. Also, the toy is definitely possessed.

**

“You’ve been taking a lot of photos of me today.”

“And you’re stating the obvious.”

They’re walking side by side through a park on the way back to the station, shoulders bumping. Their arms and hands brush together so often that Kenji eventually just lets out a frustrated noise and grabs Ennoshita’s wrist. Ennoshita blinks down at the connection and looks back to him, his expression mild but questioning. Kenji stubbornly maintains eye contact even as he feels the tips of his ears reddening. He refuses to be intimidated.

“It’s because,” Kenji starts. Falters. Forces himself to continue even as he cringes inwardly at how embarrassingly sentimental his next words are going to be. “I don’t have any _nice_ ones of you.”

Ennoshita lets out a soft snort and Kenji feels his ears grow hotter. “You could’ve just asked.” 

Ennoshita Chikara, perpetually sleepy-eyed wonder and stealth sassmaster, is above all an aspiring filmmaker. Of course he’d approached the task like one of his projects. Kenji’s holding his wrist, but it’s Ennoshita who leads them to a bench. Ennoshita who pulls out his own phone and selects the camera app, and leans in a bit closer to fit them both (and firmly but gently punches him in the side when Kenji starts making a duck face because ‘Do you want a good result or not, Futakuchi?’). He angles the lens until he’s satisfied with the lighting and how they’re framed. 

Kenji glances at him after the shutter clicks. He wonders if a phone camera could properly capture how the light, golden in the way only sunsets can ever be, illuminates the smile on Ennoshita’s face. It definitely wouldn’t reveal how badly he wanted to screw convention and kiss his boyfriend senseless right now, scandalising all of the little old ladies walking their dogs at this hour. 

When Ennoshita returns his gaze, smile widening imperceptibly, he gives in to temptation.

**

The house is quiet as Kenji flicks through the photos again later that night. Ennoshita sent him the selfie only after he swore not to deface it with his usual artistic flair. It wasn’t a hard promise to make (he’ll make a copy of the file later for that).

It really is a nice shot of them, he muses, and sets it as his wallpaper.

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for a SASO 2015 bonus round. Found it loitering in my gdocs and realized that I never posted it here!


End file.
